


不在场证明

by INighthawks



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INighthawks/pseuds/INighthawks
Summary: 过年了，每天都得听点净是封建的东西。我也写点，愿封建只存在于文学创作中。





	不在场证明

**Author's Note:**

> 过年了，每天都得听点净是封建的东西。我也写点，愿封建只存在于文学创作中。

我的丈夫卯木，从我和他相亲认识到现在已经有四年之久。和卯木同属一个公司的叔父在年末的家族聚会上酩酊大醉，拽着我躲到角落说道：“卯木这个人太精明了，现在看来你的确是他妻子的最好人选。” 我瞟了几眼同样贴在角落打私人电话的丈夫，不知道他这番话是夸赞我还是羞辱我，只好端着酒杯讪笑。

在我与卯木初次见面的时候我就明白，他并不是一个极其好相处的人。因为我的工作经常需要与人打交道，所以自然而然的会去注意人的面相和性格之间的联系。我想卯木并不是日本人，他虽然性格上有着那种日本人特有的含糊其辞，但是眉眼里面却是时常透露出他真正的想法。这种感觉是无法当作罪证的，你不能因为一个人长得像犯人就去喊警察来逮捕他。卯木像是算好了这点一样，从不把话说破，但是把态度浮于颜面。我把这点很忌讳地与我母亲说过，她不以为然。当初能谈下这门亲事也是因为母亲很喜爱卯木笑容和善这点，我觉得她只是被父亲常年的不苟言笑折磨透了，需要家里多一个人给她当作缓冲。实际上结婚之后她也没有再见过卯木几面，到头来遭受这种皮笑肉不笑之苦的人只有我一个。

卯木工作繁忙，相亲那天也是刚从别的公司商谈完毕直接赶到了餐厅。当时收到卯木已经到达的短信之后，我故意在餐厅周围徘徊了一会，等离约定的时间过去了快半个钟头之后，才作姗姗来迟状走进了餐厅。在此之前，我去查过卯木的家世。父母双亡，只有一个名义上的监护人但是没有任何联系方式。职业生涯平步青云，靠着自己的高学历和业务能力坐到了部长的位置。前几年加入了当时小有名气的剧团，以戏剧演员的身份活动一段时间。直到现在也是会在公演期间很少回家，为了保持训练的频率和剧团演员之间的亲密度。这样一个像是把高楼建在悬崖边上的男人，我难得地起了玩心，想看看他对于一个与他身份相差过多的、甚至明面上希望他入赘的相亲对象迟到会有什么反应。如果只是担惊受怕或者是生气那也太过无趣了，侍者为我拉开了椅子，我抚着裙䙓坐到了卯木对面。

那天吃的是怀石料理，菜式都是早已预订好的。卯木看到我已经入座了，便拿出包装精美的见面礼赠予我。我打开看是一枚打磨良好的玉石，据他所说是在中国出差的时候带回来的。后来我找人把玉石镶嵌了起来作为项链带在身边。出乎意料，他并没有在餐桌上与我谈论起我迟到的原因，所有关于我个人的事情他像是避之不及，从没有过问。连在更换碗碟的期间，他都只是和我谈论些工作上的事情。换一个人我必定是觉得他不解风情，但是卯木，他语气刻意可脸上的笑容十分从容，像是任何话题都是由我提起一般，是他在应付我而已。这个时候我意识到，我面前的相亲对象不仅仅是我或者说是我的家族选择了他，相对的他也选择了我。这个时候我不想把我的职业素养用来审视我自己，来分析我的商业价值，来分析市场对我这类女性的需求。这种把人当作商品一样的行为让我憎恨不已。卯木似乎是发现了这点，在我们第一次相亲不尴不尬的结束之后，他过了很长一段时间没有主动联系我。只是偶尔的我会收到匿名赠送的鲜花和他们剧团的门票。花我全部扔在来公寓楼下，门票则是送给我所知的是剧团粉丝的下属。

我和他认识的第二年春天，他所属的春组公演再开，那个时候的剧团已经在各种活动和商业宣传的积累下变得更知名了。自然的，演员和他们的一些轶事偶尔也会传到我的耳朵里——很不幸，我的母亲当时就是应朋友的邀请去看了演出。之后就是十分老套的，母亲再次相中了卯木，便托和卯木在一家公司工作的叔父邀请他来我们家做客。这种消息发到网上肯定是要被传得沸沸扬扬，满开剧团春组所属成员卯木千景居然被当地知名的老牌银行世家邀请到家里做客。估计不到半天就会变成卯木千景是为了名利自愿被我母亲保养了。那顿饭吃得极不愉快，我和父亲两个人冷脸相待（后来得知父亲是喜欢卯木的，只是在这种场合下不知道该怎么表达）母亲和卯木聊得甚是开心。我从余光里看着卯木那种毫不献媚的笑脸，只觉得十分恐怖。卯木因为公事用完餐之后就离开了，我出于礼仪把他送到门口，他直视着我的眼睛对我说：“如果有时间的话，下周是春组的千秋乐，我希望你也能来看看。”他从公文包里拿出装着票的信封递给我。这句话说得极其诚恳，比起在餐桌上那些废话更能让我产生好感，我接过来，算是答应了。他露出心满意足的笑容，和我点头示意告别就离开了。母亲从餐厅走过来，在我耳边和我说道，卯木也许就是我的好归宿。虽然出生比不上，但是现在的身份来说与我们还算是相衬。但我听到这种把所有事情放在天秤上用砝码一克一克去比较的言论就心生厌倦，甩手就离开了老宅回到了我自己的公寓。


End file.
